This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Drilling systems use a variety of components to drill, extract, and transport oil and natural gas. Some of these components may include seals and valves that regulate pressures and/or fluid flow in the drilling systems. For example, a drilling system may include a tubing hanger or casing hanger within a wellhead. In operation, the hanger generally regulates pressures and provides a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, etc. to pass through the wellhead and into the well bore. In such a system, a backpressure valve is often disposed in a central bore of the hanger. The backpressure valve plugs the central bore of the hanger to block pressures of the well bore from passing through the wellhead. Unfortunately, existing backpressure valves do not enable seal testing during installation.